Insert machines that insert statements, checks, folded letters, or the like into envelopes conventionally have a feeder which requires a pile of inserts to be slipped forward with what is known as "shingling" so that the front edge of the uppermost insert rests against the bottom of the hopper. An upper intermittently driven roller draws off and feeds the topmost check each time it is rotated. The stacking of "shingled" inserts is time consuming as top fed insert feeders must have additional loadings of inserts placed under and behind those remaining in the hopper of the feeder. Further, top fed insert feeders often mis-align and mangle multi-leaf inserts such as checks or statements with attached additional leaves or parts. The insert feeder of this invention provides for the more effective and easier bottom feeding of inserts from its hopper.